


You Should Know That I'm at Your Mercy

by HatlessHoneybee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married bruce and Thor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: Clint Barton wasn't very good at relationships. He was content to spend his life in his shop and with his friends. That is until Thor's brother Loki shows up and makes Clint feel something for the first time in his life. But does Loki return the feelings or is it just sex for him? And why has he shown up into Thor's life again after all this time? Can he really be held accountable after his history."Broken home babyI can never blame youNo one ever taught you how to love rightNo one ever taught you how to stand byWhen it’s uphillAnd more times this love is just uphill"The title comes from the song Apple Juice by Jessie Reyes





	1. I Never Knew Just What it Was About This Old Coffee Shop I Love So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy this. I just love Clint and Loki together but I can never find a fic where they can be happy together at the end, so I figured I'd write one myself. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I own nothing, all right to Marvel and Jessie Reyes

Clint kept his purple hoodie up, the rain pattering down on his shoulders and head. There were dark circles underneath his eyes and a pounding in his head, the remnants of a hangover and his only memories of a night spent at the bar with Nat. God, after seven years of friendship, he really should know better than to try and outdrink her. But Clint was never one to back down from a challenge, something he learned in his circus days.

The bell above his head _tinked_ softly as Clint entered the coffee shop. With a soft smile he listened to the heavy footsteps of Thor as the large man came around the corner. “Ah! Friend, Clint. You are here earlier than the others.”

“Yeah, well I think I need more coffee than them,” Clint answered the tall blonde. He and Thor had been friends for as long as Clint and Nat. The Russian girl and the Norwegian man were exchange students at the same time, striking up a bond that Clint got roped into when he met Natasha at a bar. Now the three were well passed college age and diverted to different jobs and trades, but they always managed to make time for each other and the rest of their group. “Did I really make it here before Tony?”

“Aye,” Thor nodded, pouring out a cup of black coffee and handing it over to Clint. “But Bruce has explained to me that Tony is in the middle of a breakthrough and thus hasn’t left his workshop in over three days.”

“Where is Bruce?”

Clint hadn’t ever come on a day where Thor’s husband wasn’t out helping open up the coffee shop before or after his shift at the hospital. Thor shook his head with a frown. “Bruce worked a double shift yesterday. I decided to let him wake on his own.”

The door opened, and the bell sounded again before either could continue with the conversation. A well-muscled blonde in shorts and a too-tight t-shirt stood in the doorway, along with a brunette who kept his hair in a ponytail, also in workout clothes.

“Steven,” Thor beamed, “James, you’d like the usual?”

“Thanks, Thor,” Steve Rogers, the blonde, and another member of their group gave an appreciated grin. He was sheened in sweat, clearly just finishing a run. “Hey, Clint.”  
Clint raised his cup in greeting and then went to find a table where they could all sit down and relax. Steve sat down next to James, or as the rest of the group knew him, Bucky, and Clint sat across from the pair. Soon Thor was setting down two coffees in front of the new arrivals just as the door rang again. This time, a stunning red head walked through, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald tank top, her makeup perfect, not a hair out of order. Natasha Romanoff was a sight to behold to any man, except Clint who had been drinking with her all night and was extremely envious of her put-together manner after drinking him under the table at two in the morning.

“I hate you,” He grumbled when she came to stand by the table.

A slight smirk appeared on her red stained lips. “You love me. You told me last night. Where’s Bruce and Tony?”

“Tony’s probably dead,” Clint answered. “Bruce is asleep.”

“Bruce is not asleep,” A groggy voice answered, coming in from the front door. A fluffy haired brunette was stumbling inside, still in his grey sleep pants and a purple t-shirt that probably belonged to Thor, based on the way it hung from his shoulders. Bruce rubbed at his eyes and yawned in a rather cute manner, crossing the room and going behind the counter to get himself some tea. He didn’t drink coffee, or any caffeine, which always amazed Clint, considering he pulled eighteen hour shifts almost all the time.

“Good morning, my love,” Thor passed by and pressed a soft kiss to Bruce’s cheek, which the doctor leaned into instinctually. The Norwegian came over to the table, two coffees in hand, and sat down. One coffee was sat in front of Natasha, Thor knew her order by heart, and the other he kept for himself. Bruce was the last to sit himself down.

“Well,” Bruce tried to suppress a yawn as he drank his black tea. “What’s on the agenda for everyone today?”

“Well, I have a commission to turn in today. Which remind me, Nat, can you sit for me tonight?” Steve looked to the red-head who nodded softly, blowing on her caramel mocha. Steve Rogers was an amazing artist, and a good thing for it, as it was the way he had wormed his way inside their group of friends. When Thor left college and opened up his coffee shop, Steve Rogers was the man hired to paint the large “Asgard Coffee House” sign that hung outside. From there he somehow managed to wiggle his way inside their little family, dragging Bucky along with him.

“I’m still prepping for the production of Rent,” Natasha told them, sipping carefully at her hot drink. Though she had spent her college days studying ballet, Natasha often took part in any musical that would take her. If Clint could remember right, she was currently taking the role of Mimi from Rent. To her money was money, whether it was ballet or simple dancing and singing for a musical. “I’m still trying to get the chemistry right for ‘Light My Candle’.”

Clint finished off his first cup of coffee and stood to get a refill. “I gotta open up shop and do a couple repairs and lessons.”

“I’m off today,” Bruce breathed with great relief. “Unless Thor needs me.”

“No, you shall spend the day resting,” Thor was already shaking his head before the doctor finished his sentence. Bruce gave a smile in thanks at his husband.

“I’ll be at the VA all day,” Bucky answered simply.

“Someone should probably make sure Stark isn’t dead today,” Clint observed. Suddenly there was a series of hands shooting in the air following by loud shouts of “not it”.

“Wow,” Steve shook his head in disappointment. “Classy, guys. I’ll head over to the tower today and check on him.”

“Yeah,” Clint nodded. “Make sure he’s changing his clothes. Wrestle him into bed. Tuck him in, right, Steve?”

Everyone snorted and giggled into their cups of coffee as Steve glared at the archer. Clint put on an innocent expression and took his seat again, cup of coffee refilled. Steve had crossed his arms and was now putting up with a series of teasing from Bucky and Nat, while Bucky and Thor carried on their own quiet conversation.

Clint took the opportunity to close his eyes and enjoy the small sips of strong coffee that he took. It warmed his hands, still slightly damp from the rain, as was his purple sweater. He tugged off his wet hood and leaned back in his chair, humming softly to himself and taking sips every few seconds. No one seemed keen to bother him as they kept up their own conversations.

It was only a little bit later that the door chimed again. Clint opened his eyes, expecting to find Tony, but was pleasantly surprised. In the doorway stood a tall man, clad in a black suit and a black jacket, damp at the shoulders from the rain. His long hair was just as dark as his suit, touching his shoulders and falling a bit in his face. A pale hand came up to push the hair back from his face, revealing sharp features and piercing eyes that searched the café before falling on Thor.

However, the big blonde seemed to be in a state of shock, his eyes wide and round, stuck on the man in the suit. Clint’s own eyes switched back and forth between the two with curiosity. He barely noticed the rest of the table turn quiet. Suddenly, Thor was up and out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. “Loki?”

The new man put on a smile that seemed to be more of a smirk than anything else. “Hello, brother.”


	2. Baby Tell Me What's Your Story I Ain't Shy, Don't You Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets his chance to talk to Loki and although it may be a five second, he may get more than he bargained for
> 
> Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before  
> Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
> Baby tell me what's your story  
> I ain't shy, don't you worry  
> I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
> So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry this chapter sucks so much. I'm going through some weird relationship issues of my own so I wasn't able to get in the headspace, but I wanted to put something out for you guys to read.

**From Batty Natty:** _I just can’t believe thor has a bro he never told us about_

_Clint looked down at the text message coming in on his phone. The group texts were flying off the handle after tall, dark, and delicious showed up at the coffee shop and everyone except Thor and Bruce scrambled. Now Clint was at his shop, hoping that he could get that gorgeous face out of his head by correcting the draw-back weight on this bow in front of him. But the constant beeping of his phone was begging him to reply._

_**From Arrow-Guy:** _I just cant believe hes that smokin_ _

__**From That’s America’s Ass:** _Really, Clint?_ _ _

___**From Arrow-Guy:** _Wat??? I call em like I see em_ _ _ _

____**From THOR:** _FRIEND CLINT. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD NOT DISCUSS MY BROTHERS ATTRACTIVENESS IN FRONT OF ME. AND MORE IMPORTANTLY I WOULD AVOID LOKI IN AN INTIMATE MANNER. HE IS NOT RELIABLE._ _ _ _ _

_____**From Arrow-Guy:** _Nvm guys. Got work to do. Byeeeee_ _ _ _ _ _

______**From THOR:** _WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO I AM INVITING YOU ALL OUT TO THE BAR TONIGHT TO INTRODUCE MY BROTHER._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______**From Bucky Bear:** _Hey, didn’t you like just say that your bro was a no-go to be around?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**From Batty Natty:** _Nice of you to join us, James._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________**From THOR:** _NO I SIMPLY ADVISED FRIEND CLINT TO NOT ENTER A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER. IT IS A BAD IDEA. ALSO IT IS GROSS._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clint rolled his eyes and threw his phone to the side, the device landing softly on his office chair before falling harshly to the ground. He shook his head in annoyance and went back to working on the bow. When it was finished he put it back in it’s case and stuck it in his “finished” pile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Trying his best to ignore the thought of Thor’s hot brother, he shook the thoughts from his head and got back to work. He still had a class to teach and two private lessons to get done. Then he would have to get back home and shower and find something hot to wear to impress Loki and- fuck no! Those were bad thoughts. Thor said to stay away from Loki and Clint was always a “Bro’s before bro’s hot bro” kind of guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Four hours later, Clint was on his way home and glad for the day to be semi-over. He entered his apartment and took in the stale air. Walking over to the windows, he opened them all, hoping to get some fresh air into the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His clothes were still strewn about the place, along with various items he had been fiddling with at one point or another. Clint had never been much of a neat freak and he wasn’t about to start keeping things tidy now. Besides, it’s not like anyone but he or his friends came over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clint shook off his coat and draped it over the arm of the couch, continuously stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. Thor had made plans for everyone to go to a local bar and meet his brother, who was apparently going to be staying in town for a while. Clint couldn’t deny the shiver of excitement that ran up his spine at the thought of having Loki around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Turning on the shower head, Clint got inside and began to scrub down, making sure to use his best smelling soaps and shampoos. He then turned everything off, stepped out and dried off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clint wasn’t one for fashion, but he did have a few nice clothes that he had bought because Natasha was there and forced him. So, Clint slid on a pair of jeans that made his ass look fantastic and a soft purple sweater. His hair was tousled, and his boots were slid on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A quick taxi ride later and he was in the bar, being waved down by Thor who was sitting next to his brother. Bruce was noticeably absent from Thor’s side. Clint crossed the bar and took a seat at the round corner booth and smile at the two men. “Am I early?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Natasha should be arriving soon,” Thor answered. “I suspect the other will arrive shortly after.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where’s Bruce?” Clint furrowed his eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I convinced him to stay home and catch up on his sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Probably a good idea,” Clint nodded. He then turned his hair to the dark suited man leaning back with arms crossed. “So, you’re Loki? I’m Clint.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, my brother has told me all about his little friends,” Loki said the word ‘friends’ with distaste. “You’re the archer, yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, that’s just one of my many attributes,” Clint winked, earning a soft eyeroll. However, he also managed to tear a slight smile out of the man, so Clint counted that as a win._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before he could go one, Natasha arrived with Bucky in tow. The pair bought themselves a drink each and slipped into the table, easily taking over the attention from Clint. He wasn’t angry. He knew that those two would always be able to turn heads. After that, Steve managed to come into the room with Tony chasing at his heels like an exhausted puppy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soon the whole group was there, all introduced to Loki and all now split up into different activities. Natasha and Bucky had stolen the dance floor while Tony amused a crowd at the bar and Steve watched him a good five seats away, nursing a beer. Thor was also at the bar, trying to text Bruce and get another mug of beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t suppose I could drag you onto the dance floor?” Clint gave Loki a slight smile, gesturing towards the group crowded near the stereo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki shook his head, his dark hair falling into his eyes. “No. But I’ll let you buy me a drink. Vodka martini, dry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“On it,” Clint nodded with an exaggerated look of determination. He went straight to the bar and ordered himself a beer and a vodka martini for Loki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Two hours later they all went their separate ways. Steve manhandled a wasted Bucky back to their apartment while Thor and Tony went back to see Bruce. Natasha stated that she did not want to get drunk two nights in a row and went home, leaving Clint and Loki alone.  
“So, where are you staying?” Clint asked, “With Thor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God No!” Loki hissed. “I could never live with that great oaf. I’m staying at a hotel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Which one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loki turned a sly look on Clint. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clint shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe I would.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let’s cut to the chase,” Loki finished his drink and slid it to the side. “If you’re looking for a quick fuck, I’d be happy to oblige. But only sex. Don’t get any special ideas.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Deal,” Clint was out of his chair before the word was out of his mouth. Loki smirked and pulled on his jacket, laying an arm around Clint’s waist and guiding him from the bar, a lustful twinkle in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too terrible. Thanks for reading. Hopefully next time will be better.


	3. So Come On, Give Me a Taste of What It's Like to be Next to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Clint head back to Loki's hotel room for their night together and Clint deals with the morning after on his own.
> 
> Can't keep my hands to myself  
> No matter how hard I'm trying to  
> I want you all to myself  
> You're metaphorical gin and juice  
> So come on, give me a taste  
> Of what it's like to be next to you  
> Won't let one drop go to waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some soft kinda beginning sex in the beginning so idk warnings i guess

They entered the high-rise motel room in a manner that Clint had never entered any other hotel room. His lips were hot against Loki’s cold ones, biting into the soft flesh and drawing a vicious growl from the lean man. The door was slammed behind him and Loki pulled one skilled hand from Clint’s waist to flick the lock before drawing him deeper into the darkness.

There were no drinks poured, no small talk. It was two people, tearing clothes from each other’s body’s. Clint struggled to unbutton Loki’s suit jacket without removing his lips from the dark haired man, but eventually gave up and withdrew far enough to take off that damned piece of fabric and toss it in some stray direction. He was equally frustrated to see all the buttons on Loki’s shirt. In a fit of frustration, he tore the shirt, buttons flying waywardly while Loki huffed a dark laugh.

“My, my,” he said mockingly, “Someone is eager.”

“Can you blame me?” Clint looked up, eyes glazed over with lust. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Loki breathed against Clint’s neck, nipping and sucking teasingly at it before pulling the shirt over Clint’s head. His cool hands ran down the archer’s ribs, goosebumps rippling across his flesh in Loki’s wake. “All that archery has done wonders for your physique.”

“Ah,” Clint could do nothing but gasp and moan as Loki went to work on the rest of his clothes, using his ghostly fingertips and smart mouth to keep everything interesting along the way. Soon Loki had rid himself of his remaining clothing and was in the middle of pushing Clint down onto the plush bed, his own body landing on the muscles of his partner.

“Don’t expect a kiss in the morning,” Loki reminded him, a cold whisper in Clint’s ear.

“I don’t. But I do expect something else from you’re mouth right now,” Clint growled.

“Smart,” Loki laughed before moving down the archer’s body and beginning his quest to turn him into a complacent puddle in his bed.

 

Morning came with a bright light shining through a bay window, landing straight in Clint’s eyes. He held up a hand, sunlight streaming through his fingers. Looking to his side, he noted that Loki was not there, and the bed was long cold. It wasn’t much of a surprise, but he couldn’t deny the sliver of sadness in his heart.

Swinging his legs from the bed, Clint scrambled around for his clothes, tugging on his boxers and jeans first. He pulled his cellphone from his jeans and noted a serious amount of texts from Nat asking his whereabouts and a couple from Thor asking if Clint was okay being left alone with his brother the night before. Sighing, the archer looked at his thread with Thor and tried to compose a good excuse so no one would know what just happened here, despite how delicious it was.

**From Arrow-Guy:** _Hey thor. Ur bro and I were fine on our own last night. We just had another drink and went our own ways. He seems chill. I’ll talk to you later I’m late opening the shop_

That seemed plausible. Clint quickly sent Nat a similar excuse, saying that he had a migraine and overslept, apologizing for worrying her. He then grabbed his shirt and jacket, heading for the door. Clint left the hotel room and took the elevator to the lobby, noting all the swanky looking people who looked at him like he didn’t belong when he rushed through.

He had lied to Thor. It was his own goddamn shop and if he wanted to be late opening it in order to go shower off the amazing and guilty sex he had last night, then that was his damn prerogative. So he flagged down a cab and took it back to his apartment instead of the shop.

Going upstairs, he quickly grabbed a cold slice of pizza for breakfast since he would have to avoid Thor’s shop this morning, and started a pot of coffee. He then left a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom as he shed the previous night and stepped into the steaming shower. If he took a little extra time scrubbing his skin, well, then that was his business.

Making sure to brush his teeth and seem as put together as he usually was (which wasn’t that much), he stumbled back into the kitchen, grabbed his thermos and poured the contents of the coffee pot into it, taking it black that morning.

His tennis shoes were slipped into and he pulled a beanie over his slightly wet hair, shrugging on his jacket and grabbing the keys to the shop. He was ready. He was prepared for any of his friends to find him or anyone to ask about his previous night without having his eyes bug out of his head like they had when Loki went down on him. Just as Clint was stepping out of the apartment, his phone pinged and he pulled it out of his pocket to check the text.

**From Unknown:** _Tell no one about last night. – Loki Laufeyson_

Well, okay then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave comments and kudos if you do. I'm really having trouble with this story for some reason so idk. Some encouragement if you can, ladies and gents. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really hoped you liked it. Leave a comment and a kudo. Let me know what you think.


End file.
